


关于他的抑郁和医生

by JMK19360204



Category: Original Work
Genre: -ism personified, Ideologies Personified, M/M, School of economics personified
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMK19360204/pseuds/JMK19360204
Summary: 2020.02.04，《就业、利息与货币通论》出版84周年资本主义第二人称视角，一二战前后经济史相关，涉及马派凯派奥派思想，不代表本人政治立场。以上Last but not the least, Happy Birthday to Dr. Keynesianism.
Relationships: Keynesianism & Capitalism
Kudos: 1





	关于他的抑郁和医生

“经济危机，杂乱无章中形成的有序流动，你怎么能这样笼统地框住它，每一个单位都是不定的，为什么两家商店的仅仅相差几条路，售卖相同物品的价格却诡异的不同？”奥地利学派开始不耐烦起来，胡须一抽一抽随着嘴角的肌肉抖动着

“于是要放任不管等着死亡逼近吗，古典学派的社会达尔文本性终于要露出来了？”凯恩斯学派冷笑道，“如果你们还认为能大海捞针般在误导人们的长期中找到货币与价格平衡点，放眼往前追逐着遥不可及的美丽地平线，可就看不到眼前的路掉进深渊再也爬不出来了。”

“被送去地狱审判的人是你，获胜的一直是我们。鼠目寸光的家伙，不过是被一时繁荣影像冲昏了头脑，用借来的泡沫透支着所有人的未来！”奥地利学派朝着凯离开客厅的背影大声喊到。

休战

没有生产力，任何一具躯体都无法实现营养转化、增值，扩大再生产。

一直是这样。你更倾向于维也纳老头的微观视角——所有人都是那样的环境中蓬勃生长出的——但又在这个医生身上看到了新的可能性。乐观、关怀、责任，二十世纪初进步主义吹来的暖风令人印象深刻，如今他已经有坚实的理论基础来稳固自己的一言一行。唐宁街、剑桥、威斯敏斯特、伦敦政经，自幼他父亲拉着他的手往来于学术和政界，用成熟有力的嗓音介绍这个与守旧社会格格不入的孩子。他从小便知道如何在街头向路过的衣着不同的人推销经济杂志和自由党的宣传小册，神情严肃一席黑衣的企业家、疲于奔命的失业者、排队等待救济的家庭主妇，介绍侧重点各不相同。1924是艰难的一年，虽然大多数人没有意识到利率台高和金本位复辟会对恩格尔系数——自己的收入支出有什么影响，帝国依旧健在。年轻的工党伴随着战后余波走上台，这个后生尚未被传统精致的议会文化熏陶锤炼，对着眼前的经济乱象和社会危机束手无策，不到一年就被保守党再次拿走了话语权。直到1929年自由党不知挣扎多少次的复出——笑容依旧——诚邀自己引以为傲的战时首相一同编写竞选宣言时，这位年轻的医生随着自己的父亲也加入了战场。5月，工党二度上台；10月，华尔街的证券市场推倒了第一块多米诺骨牌。他被招进了麦克唐纳的内阁，显然并不能和奉行通缩政策的社民主义者好好共处。“父亲从来都自称是自由党人。” 再次提起这个过世的伟人时，他无奈的笑了笑，提到“自由”一词时有意拖长了音节，有种古怪的味道。

“有人评价父亲说他只是致力于为了影响政策，理论不过是他达到目的的工具。

“不过躲在伦理背后让我们替其挡刀的人罢了。”

———————————————————

这可能是你唯独不愿回忆却一遍又一遍走过名为商业周期的莫比乌斯环。记得意识以来你第一次掉进这个永远也醒不过来的噩梦，正是1929年的萧秋。

你和普通人类在生理学上为数不多的区别：不是所有人身体中的六十万亿颗细胞都拥有自我意识。

你是神明，而他们拒绝神明，为自己冶炼铜像。

但是你很聪明，理性操控脑内神经，利用每一个人的那么点小心思：不满交换的物品不通约，你引入金银与货币将价值称量；惧怕自身利益被夺取，你拿起他们手互相契约，洒下无知之幕盖上私有财产的印章；抗议命运倾斜它的天平，你设下自由贸易的起跑线开放市场——现象中淡去社会建构的不平等。你将商品关系与人际相连，将人性包装 精雕细琢拍卖在托盘上，竞争成为攀比、社群圈拢归属、垄断化作控制、孤立占据异化，私下里互相猜忌，消费与炫耀带来快感。私人恶高高垒砌，搭建起公德善的城墙。

人们大声唾弃你的一切，他们倾向于责怪社会带来了这样的缺失与不公，却迟迟不愿意将头探出土堆正视自己的行为。谁又会在意今天吃的面包到底日日夜夜经过了多少个交易和剥削的程序？人体是世界上最成功的工厂，它在你身体内进一步加工，生产力成为能量，食物转化为葡萄糖 作为剩余价值由血液循环分配给每一个细胞用于个人消费——日常活动，另一部分转化为资本储存于肝与脂肪中，用于扩大规模所需要的生产材料和劳动力来维持身体持续涉及营养。(Marx. 168)

你就是令我们上瘾无法替代的罂粟，积累于血与泥与尸体之上的耶路撒冷，燃烧劳动力轰鸣运作的国家机器。当繁荣爆炸开来时你将最美丽的现象穿着上身，那些肮脏的东西被严严实实地捂住，任其腐烂发臭丢弃在废墟一角吧。你肆意地精打细算，与政客磋商、与律法谈判，在矛盾的针孔中游刃有余寻觅妥协的秘方。信任是一层清脆的锡纸，共筑人与人关系的组织有多么纤细，你摸得一清二楚——只要蝴蝶轻轻扇动翅膀，整座大厦将由内向外、自下而上地坍塌崩坏。接着，在跌入谷底之前将方块重新拼接并注入营养，维持结构续行。或许对于意识形态而言，生死间的沟壑并没有比日益分裂的阶层相差太远。

开药是供给的一部分，肢体透支着它自私的求生欲，你的意识已经填满需求 将自我和价值实现丢进塞满社会矛盾的垃圾堆，永远无法消化降解，任由它在这具躯干中堆砌高高的坟墓。你细化分工、解剖劳动步骤，从里到外溢出的黑泥中提炼出浓稠的金黄色生产力。将生命奉献给市场经济，交换来极致享乐并加速死亡。将价格高高抬起，垫在它和价值中间的是大朵繁华泡沫。钻石化土、滴水成金，一切都不曾真实。

这个梦到底做了多久了？

你被要求着起身，生了锈的关节咔嚓作响，牵动起与皮肤相连的导管。机器负载发热转动着，庞然大物的一呼一吸与你的心跳产生了共鸣。你感到头脑一片透明，梦将空虚填满，如今黎明降至，它也将回到潜意识的最深处。你开始整理思绪，意识到嘴唇干燥缺失水分，久违的空腹感也姗姗来迟。这是活下去的信号。你用余光瞥见了的药盒和病历本——社会总需求不足。所以才会有轻生的想法吧，“意识形态的形成、发展和消亡是一个从自发走向自觉的过程”。你自觉大限已至，不管是否乐意 古典经济学衍生出学徒们一齐搭起了这座舞台，幕布早当拉下。但如同“物理学家开始质疑绝对时间的必要性，作家开始质疑叙事结构”，这位医生肩负新一代的经济学者 亲自奉上异端邪说，用从来也没见过的古怪药方来医不治之症。

“我们每个人都会死，死亡不过是时间问题。

现阶段你需要一点……贸易保护。没有人想在你这种时候还去投资，要建立信任与保障

利率往下调

我知道你对任何形式的干预都讨厌得不得了。是、是，我不晓得你小时候学习了什么经历了什么，但是你要试着去接受它。

你已经梦到过它了？好消息是，虽然一开始会不适应，去习惯这种感受。我想它一定一直住在你的潜意识层里。

开始重新规划你的生活方式，将时间大卸八块来安插管制。

再多点开支预算，去说服国会。

时刻注意身体状况，宏观上的

拿好药，那我们下次见。

你会习惯的。” 

———————————————

“我被希望活下去？出于对于赤潮的恐惧？”你略带嘲讽地问道。他真是一个奇怪的人，你自认为他不了解你的一切，却依旧怀揣着盲目的乐观和希望。

“在所有的歇斯底里汇聚一起爆发开之前，会有人因为失业填不饱肚子，有人接连几代储下来的家产因通胀无影无踪，有人穷困潦倒、无家可归，有人会死。而有能力改变这一切的人自愿变成鸵鸟。

“......简单来说，你看起来很痛苦，所以我必须做点什么。”

不愧是个揣摩消费心理学分发政治传单的演说家实践者，说得你感动地都想给他投票了。你太熟悉投机分子的癖好了，迎着市场的浪潮见风使舵。等终于说服麦克唐纳抛弃金本位时做空英镑，在30年道琼斯指数有回涨时卖出赚取中间差价，毕竟它终究会这么跌下去。

直到有人做出了什么

长期而言，他什么也没改变，一切甚至更糟了；短期来看，他在你衰落至地面的前一秒阻止了你毅然赴死——我并不清楚这是否出自你的自愿。你的自由意志正在被不断削弱——你身体每一个细胞无时无刻不在尖叫着人权高呼着平等，他们将以某个生命的死亡相逼。人们还没有拥有自我意识时，神灵在水上行走。一切的一切都可以被归为简单的商品关系，拜神还是拜物取决于个人需求，人生面临的选择随机多变，而价格是其最好的体现方式。

“所以啊，你难道不想让他们都闭嘴吗？当六十万亿个意识涌入大脑时，你还能反应出哪个是自己的吗？”

他的视线穿过瞳孔和镜片直视着你，一下子将你的胡思乱想一扫而空。

“开玩笑的。话就别学给那些古典学派了，我还不想被吊销这个医师资格证。” 他微微一笑收起灼人的目光，“你们肯定也不想这样。”

你意识到这个眼镜果然是抑制力般的存在，是凯恩斯生前留给他信奉资本主义最后的底线。

如果不想踏上奴役之路重蹈覆辙的话，所有被战争和经济危机所重创的国家都要接受他的治疗并让他开药。每个酒店的床头柜里都会放一本《通论》来纪念救市的秘方。

不用在意意识的真伪，遵从身体的本能。“困难不在于新思潮，而是在于如何摆脱旧的。对于那些和我们一样被扶养长大的思想而言，旧的事物无处不在。”(Keynes, 1935). 

如果人性本恶，那么自由市场是必须的；如果人性向善，那么计划干预是必要的。

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> 我不想补references了……（打滚），有生之年好吧


End file.
